my life so far
by Iris-jay2.0
Summary: Summary: Hinata and naruto have been best friends since middle school but secretly both want to be more…now going to a new school with new friends, let's see if they can hold their feelings in or not. nxh. pls read


HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY PEOPLE I HAD THIS IDEA FOR SO LONG SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT SO PLS R&R I really hope ppl are okay with this story…. I wanted to make another naruhina story so enjoy …

Summary: Hinata and naruto have been best friends since middle school but secretly both want to be more…now going to a school where gays and lesbians and straight people are allowed, let's see if they can hold their feelings in or not.

-Chapter 1-

HINATAS POV

I love Fridays so much because it means that I'm free from teachers and school for 2 whole days. Today was Friday and I was sitting in class waiting for it to end so I could go home while the teacher kept on blabbing about history….. It pays to be quiet because the teacher hardly notices me ,let alone ask me questions so I sit and wait for the class to end because I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

Saturdays are always fun because me and my friend always hang out and have fun. I zoned out the whole lesson until the bell rang. I packed my bags and left since none of my friends where in my last class on Fridays. Once I got out of school I started walking to me and naruto's apartment (she and naruto live together because hinata is an orphan and naruto moved out from his parents house). As I was walking down the street someone grabbed me and pulled me to an alley while holding my mouth.

Hinata: what do you want leave me alone. I said quivering with fear.

Mugger: give me your money. He said roughly pushing me into the wall with my back against the wall.

Hinata: I don't have any money.

Thankfully I didn't. The man beat me up and stole the watch that was given to me by my late mother and ran away. I was to dizzy from the beating to do anything and soon blackness consumed my sight and I fell unconscious. When I woke up it was already night so I hurried to my apartment before I got robbed again.(I am not going to do a rape fic )

Once I limped to the apartment building I went to our room which was on the third floor. Before I could open the door naruto opened the door looking like he was about to shout at me but stopped once he saw how many bruises I had.

Naruto: hinata what happened to you! Who did this to you! He said as he helped me walk to the couch.

Hinata: I was mugged and I guess the guy was a little angry hehe. I said trying to lighten up the mood

Naruto: did he steal anything

Hinata: yeah…..*sob* my mom's watch. I said as I started crying.

NORMAL POV

Naruto pulled hinata into his chest and rubbing her back and massaging her hair while saying comforting words to him.

Naruto: I'm gonna need you to remove your shirt if you want me to help you clean your bruises.

Hinata: wah no! I said holding my shirt close to me

Naruto: you know why now remove Ur shirt

Hinata: okay but you have to help

Naruto: big baby

(There in senior high and have known each other for 2 years so they have walked in on each other naked

NARUTOS POV

I'm really happy she's letting me bandage her bruises. After I got the first aid kit I helped her lift her shirt trying not to blush because only our friends and I have seen hinata shirtless because everyone else just assumes she's only a geek. Well she is but she has a **very good body** but she always wears baggy clothes that hide it in school.

After I removed her shirt I started bandaging and treating her wounds very slowly because I just wanted to touch her for as long as I can. Hinata is very ticklish so she kept on shuddering and blushing as I massaged her chest to get the cream on. Did I mention that she has a swimmers body since we work out?

HINATA POV

I kept on shuddering because my body's really sensitive and I was trying not to moan because that would just be soooooo awkward.

Naruto: okay I'm done. He said with a little disappointment in his voice.

After he said that I put on my shirt to make it less awkward

Naruto: Why don't we watch a movie?

Hinata: okay which one

Naruto: mmmmmm…. how about the hobbit

Hinata: okay… ill go get changed

Naruto: and I'll get the popcorn and drinks ready.

I went to my room and got changed. By the time I finished and came back to the living room naruto already brought the popcorn and the drinks and was waiting for me to sit before pressing play on the remote.

NORMAL POV

Throughout the movie both naruto and hinata were seeking looks at each other without the other noticing.

Hinata fell asleep on narutos shoulder in the middle of the movie because of the beating she got earlier.

After awhile Naruto finally notices that hinata slept on his shoulder so he gently lowered himself into a lying position with hinata partially on his chest with their legs intertwined together while still watching the movie but this time he was grinning from ear to ear. After the movie ended naruto carried hinata to her room and put her on her bed which was king sized. After tucking her in he went to his room to sleep

Since he was already wearing his night clothes he just got in the bed and thought about how cuddling with hinata felt until he fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

HINATAS POV

I woke up by 9pm because I slept in since it's a Saturday which means it's a lazy day for me.

It took my mind a few seconds to remember what happened yesterday

I swear I was blushing from head to toe when I remembered that I fell asleep on naruto's shoulder. After a few seconds I tried to get up but ended up lying back down because I was feeling really soar. I know I have to get up before he does so that I can make breakfast for the both of us

Eventually after 20 minutes I got up and limped to the kitchen because of the darn bruises.

I started cooking our breakfast which was eggs and bacon. After 20 minutes I had finished cooking our breakfast and limped back to our room.

When I got there I noticed that all the blankets were on the floor and naruto had managed to pull down almost all the blankets.

I limped to the bed and sat down at the edge and started shaking him

Hinata: naruto wake up… wake up

I kept shaking him for the next few seconds but he still wouldn't wake up so I decided to try a new tactic

Hinata: naruto ramen I ready. I whispered in his ear

As soon as I said that his eyes popped open

Naruto: RAMEN! Where where where is it?

I started laughing because he looked funny with the way he screamed and his extreme case off bed head. By the time I stopped laughing he already caught on that there was no ramen. Oh well

Sooo how was it. I hope that the amount of mistakes weren't that many. Pleas review I really like hearing you ideas. Pls no flames.


End file.
